Just Belive In Our Love
by 48BemyLight
Summary: "walau bagaimanpaun keadaan kita saat ini,percayalah sayang,hatiku akan tetap untuk mu,keadaanlah yang membuat hati kita layu,tapi,seiring berjalannya waktu,cinta akan menemukan jalanya untuk pulang ke pemilik hatinya yang sejati"


**Author POV**

"HAAAH!

Teriak beberapa member EXO yang saat itu sedang bersantai di ruang ,Sehun,dan uri leader Suho yang sedari tadi duduk berdampingan, berteriak bagaikan paduan suara,sedangkan Luhan hanya memelototkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar,sedangkan Xiumin hanya menunjukkan wajah polosnya dengan mulut terbuka.

"apa yang sed,,,DHUK,,AWWW,Appo ! suara orang yang terjatuh pun mengalihkan keterkejutan mereka, Perhatian mereka tertuju pada Baekhyun yang merengek kesakitan, di susul dengan suara tawa dari Sehun dan Chen yang melihat bagaimana keadaan dengan tangan kanan yang memegangi kepalanya sedang tangan kiri nya memegangi kaki kirinya, sepertinya dia baru bangun tidur sehingga ia terjatuh karena masih mengantuk dan akhirnya menabrak meja kecil di samping tangga dari kamarnya dengan kepalanya mendarat di senderan kursi tepat di depannya.

"Baekhyun-ah! Dengan cekatan Luhan yang berdiri cukup dekat dengan Baekhyun pun langsung membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan memeriksa keadaan dongseng kesayangannya itu.

"gwenchanayo? Tanyanya khawatir,yang di beri pertanyaan hanya meringis mengelus pelan kepalanya."gwenchanayo Lulu Hyung"

"OEHH apa yang sudah aku lewatkan disini? Kenapa kalian tadi berteriak? Baekhyun bertanya setelah selesai dengan urusan kepalanya yang tadi terbebtur dan membuatnya terasa sakit,memandang satu-persatu orang-orang yang sudah ia anggap keluarga itu.

"kenapa? Baekhyun bertanya sekali lagi karena hanya mendapati keluarganya itu terdiam tanpa mau mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Tidak,,,kam,,,

"Baek hyung, aku dan Chanyeol hyung pacaran! Ucapan chanyeol terpotong oleh kata-kata Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba memeluk lengan kanan Chanyeol dengan member yang berada di ruang tengah kembali terkejut dengan pengakuan Kyungsoo yang sudah mereka dengar sebelum kedatangan Baekhyun tadi. Kini tatapan semua member beralih kepada Baekhyun, menanti seperti apa reaksi Baekhyun

Hell,,semua member EXO sudah seperti keluarga kedua bagi mereka,mereka tentu tau apa saja yang terjadi selama ini dengan saudara-saudara lagi dengan bagaimana hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol selama ini,memang mereka bukan sepasang kekasih,tetapi hanya melihat bagaimana cara mereka berinteraksi satu sama lain, semua juga pasti langsung tahu bagaimana perasaan mereka,bukan hanya sekedar rasa persahabatan yang mereka punya untuk satu sama lain,tetapi lebih.

Bagaimanpun juga para member lain juga cukup percaya dengan tuduhan mereka tentang hubungan Baekhyun dan melihat bagaimana Chanyeol memperlakuakn member lain itu berbeda dengan memperlakuan dengan Baekhyun dia terlihat lebih Protektif, Posessive , penurut dan terkadang manja,walaupun Baekhyun terlihat cuek dengan Chanyeol saat dia bermanaja-manja kepadanya,tapi saat itu Baekhyun hanya tidak tau bagaimana cara menyampaikan perasaannya pada Chanyeol yang terkadang berbuat sesuatu hal yang manis untuknya,sehingga membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan wajahnya berubah merah,walaupun Baekhyun sendiri berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Hell Baekhyun itu memang aktor paling pintar jika disuruh menyembunyikan perhatiannya kepada Chanyeol yang secara diam-diam itu cukup membuktikan kepada semua member bagaimana sebenarnya perhatiannya dia kepada Chanyeol walau Chanyeol sendiri bahkan tidak sadar jika di perhatikan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, sepertinya sedang mencerna ucapan Kyungsoo barusan "oh kalian sudah pacaran? Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada datar, membuat semua orang yang berada di ruang tengah bertambah was-was menanati apa kelanjuatan perkataan Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menunduk pun mengangkat kepalanya.

"YAA Park Chanyeol kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita kepada ku eoh?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajahnya yang marah tetapi masih terlihat lucu.

"ma..ma,,buk,,bukan beg,,,! Chanyeol sepertinya ingin menjelaskan sesuatu, tetapi mulutnya seperti ter lem melihat wajah marah Baekhyu yang semakin mendekat lainnya pun sepertinya ikut khawatir dan takut melihat Baekhyun seperti itu.

"apa kau sudah tak mengganggapku sahabat oeh? Teriak baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang di buat cemberut,,,"kau menyebalkan Park Babo! Rengek Baekhyun yang membuat lainya binggung dengan reaksi Baekhyun.

Tetapi ,,,

" Chukkae!"Ucap Baekhyun riang saat dia sudah berdiri di depan ChanSoo,menunjukkan eye smile nya yang mampu membuat orang-orang jatuh cinta memeluk ChanSoo bergantian.

"apa?kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Protes Baekhyun yang menerima tatapan mengintimidasi dari Chen,Sehun,Suho,Luhan dan Xiumin saat dia membalikkan masih diam meyakinkan pengelihatn mereka jika Baekhyun memang baik-baik saja.

"Luhan hyung! Baekhyun merengek sambil mempoutkan bibir tipisnya.

"oh,,eh Baek,,Baekhyun-ah apa masih sakit? Luhan yang tersadar dari lamunanya pun mendekati Baekhyun dan mengelus pelan kepala Baekhyun yang terlihat membiru karena terjatuh tadi.

"jongmal appoyo hyung! Rengeknya lagi,,"hyung tadi kau berjanji kan mau membelikanku es krim?.Wajah Baekhyun yang sebelumnya cemberut dan kesakitan berubah berbinar saat menyebutkan makanan favoritnya itu.

Luhan sadar dengan apa yang Baekhyun maksud soal sakitnya,pasti bukan kepalanya yang sangat sakit,tapi hatinya saat ini.

"Ne ne ne Baekhyunee,kajja! hyung akan membelikan mu es krim! Luhan mengacak gemas rambut Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti anak kecil itu jika sudah merajuk ."Suho kami Izin ya,,," triak luhan saat sudah berada hampir di depan pintu dorm.

"Yaaa Luhan hyung kenapa thehun tidak di ajak? protes Sehun melihat namjachingunya menggandeng dan mengajak pergi Baekhyun ,saat dia akan mengejar Luhan dan Baekhyun,dari arah belakang kerah bajunya langsung ditarik oleh Suho,sepertinya Uri leader tau apa yang akan di lakukan Luhan saat saat Sehun hendak protes Suho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

**Chanyeol POV**

Apa? Kenapa ekspresi Baekhyun terlihat biasa saja? Apa dia memang benar-benar tidak kenapa-napa saat mengetahui hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo?apa dia tidak marah dan kecewa kepadaku,apa memang Baekhyun tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertiku?

Aku merasa sedih,apa memang hanya aku yang merasakan sakit ini Baekhyunee?apa aku selama 2 tahun ini salah mengartikan kedekatan kita, yaa walaupun aku tahu kita tak mempunyai ikatan apapun,tapi aku yakin kau juga mempunyai perasaan cinta yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan selama ini,walaupun kita tak mengatakannya tapi akau yakin jika hati kita bisa berjanji untuk menjaga perasaan ini pada akhirnya aku yang tidak bisa menjaga perasaan ini,Ani,,aku selalu menjaga hatiku untuk mu Baekkii,,,sampai saat ini pun hati ku hanya ,,,

Kenapa kau tidak menagis,kenapa kau tidak marah padaku sayang?kenapa kau tidak meminta penjelasan kepada ku Baekhyunee,apa kau memang hanya menganggapku sahabat seperti yang kau bilang barusan?

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku saat aku merasakan ada orang yang menggoyangkan lenganku pelan,Kyungsoo,,,yaa sadarlah,,dia kekasihmu sekarang Park Chanyeol pabbo.

"kau kenapa Chan? Tanyanya pelan

"annieyo Kyung aku hanya lelah,sepertinya aku ingin tidur lagi saja! Jawabku sambil tesenyum tipis dan langsung meninggalkannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Luhan POV<strong>

Saat ini aku sedang menemani Baekhyun yang tengah memakan es krimnya dengan semangat,tapi aku tahu itu hanya cara dia menyembunyikan memang orang yang tidak mau menunjukkan hanya menatapnya khawatir dan belum berani bertanya macam-macam.

" akhh,,senangnya! teriak Baekhyun sembari bertepuk tangan pelan setelah berhasil menghabiskan es krimnya yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil, seperti anak kecil,tetapi memang cocok dengan wajahnya yang polos itu."gomawo Luhan hyung! Ucapanya hingga menampakkan eye smile manisnya,tapi aku yakin itu bukan senyum biasanya yang Baekhyun tunjukkan saat EXO memenagkan penghargaan musik atau saat bertemu dengan SNSD sunbaenim,matanya tidak berbinar seperti biasanya. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"hei Byun Baekhyun si aktor hebat,kau sudah boleh menghentikan sandiwaramu itu! Kataku sambil tersenyum tipis hanya terkekeh sebentar lalu menghembuskan napasnya pelan dan tersenyum tipis kepadaku dengan pandanganya yang mennyayu.

"setidaknya aku berhasil tersenyum di depannya kan hyung? Tannya nya lirih.

"kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa,kau terlalu hebat bersandiwara Baby!

"aku berbohong jika aku mengatakan aku tidak apa-apa hyung! Jawabnya dengan senyum miris dan mata yang hampir langsung berganti tempat duduk di sebelahnya dan tau walau Baekhyun orang yang terkadang cuek,tak peduli,suka tertawa dan jahil,tapi sebenarnya dia lah yang mempunyai hati paling lembut dan peduli yang besar terhadap hyung dan doengsengnya di EXO,dibanding member lainnya,dia sangat sensitif didalam,tapi tetap tidak mau mengunkapkannya pada orang lain bagaimana perasaanya,mungkin selain Chanyeol,karena aku tau bagaimana terbukanya mereka satu sama aku beruntung karena Baekhyun mau berbagi kepadaku jika masalahnya menyangkut soal Chanyeol.

"kau masih beruntung baby karena sudah mengetahuinya dari awal,sehingga kau bisa menyiapkan drama mu itu!

"Ne,,,!jawabnya pelan,aku mengeratkan pelukanku dan mengelus rambutnya pelan saat aku merasakan bahu Baekhyun bergetar pelan,menandakan dia sudah mulai menangis.

"uljima baby,,,!bisikku pelan tepat di telinganya.

"ingat yang hyung katakan tadi pagi eoh?"

"ne,,tapi kenapa sakit sekali hyung? lirihnya

"ne,,tapi kau harus kuat ne,masalah kita bukan hanya soal cinta sayang"

Baekhyun terdiam tak membalas ucapanku,,sepertinya masih ada hal lain yang dia pikirkan.

"apakah rasanya sesakit itu Baek?"tanyaku dalam hati.


End file.
